The Inevitable
by akatsuki.yaoi.fan
Summary: After a run-in with the Phantom Troupe, our dear Hunters find themselves in a strange world full of danger and excitement. They must rely on Team Urameshi to prepare them for the upcoming Dark Tournament, where if they win, they can wish themselves back home. Rated T for swearing and stuff. Ehh, no pairings unless I change my mind, in which case I'll tell you. YYH world.


**Alright, this is my first fanfic in a while... so please don't be too harsh when you send me to the fiery depths of Hell to burn this. Okay? TT^TT Thanks…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter X Hunter, or the characters; they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. ^_^ If I did, there'd be more adventures requiring all four main characters in Hunter X Hunter, just like in the beginning.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Genkai sighed irritably, watching as Kuwabara got his gingerific ass handed to him by her apprentice yet again.**

**'Sloppy,' she thought. 'His stance is terrible! If Kuwabara actually got his ass in gear, he might notice that all he needs to do to win is attack him from the left side. Pitiful.'**

**Two powerful bursts of Reikai appeared suddenly, causing Kuwabara to turn away from the match. "Did you guys feel that?!" he shouted. "It might be Kurama and the little shrimp–"**

**CRACK.**

**"URAMESHI!"**

**"Shit, sorry, man! Pay attention next time!"**

**Kuwabara growled indignantly as he held his aching head. "Hey, it's not my fault that Hiei and Kurama decided to release some random burst of energy!"**

**Genkai rolled her eyes, setting aside her tea. "I'll go get them. Don't wreck my temple while I'm gone," she warned them before leaving.**

**Kurama and Hiei walked silently towards the temple, both of them enjoying the peace and quiet a little more than usual. Especially after locating and infiltrating a criminal base on behalf of Koenma's orders. They normally wouldn't have accepted, but they had community service to do lest they go to some filthy demon prison; two bishies like them wouldn't stand a chance (even though they could easily kill anyone who got a little too close).**

**"Fox, remind me again why we have to obey the little brat's orders," Hiei growled. Said 'fox' merely shook his head before actually bothering to reply.**

**"Because I was blinded by the desire to save my mother, Goki died a loud and pointless death, and you were too cocky for your own good." This elicited a threatening growl from the other, which made Kurama chuckle. "What? It's true, you know."**

**Before Hiei could reply, Genkai sent off a flare of energy to alert them of her approach. Kurama sent one in reply, and both demons ran to their old acquaintance.**

**"It's good to see you again, Master Genkai," Kurama, ever the gentleman, greeted the old woman with small pleasantries. "How are things?"**

**Genkai smirked slightly. "Perfectly fine, except those two idiots keep stinking up my temple with their sweat."**

**Kurama chuckled lightheartedly. "Of course, both are determined to surpass the other."**

**"Yes, but I wish they'd do it elsewhere. Now, hurry to the temple. I'm sure you two aren't visiting this old bag for shits and giggles," Genkai ordered with a slight smirk.**

**The two demons nodded followed the old woman to her temple.**

**Inside the living room Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting around the table, eating chips and playing cards. Both perked up when they heard the door open.**

**"Hey, Grandma!" Yusuke greeted, happy the old woman was home. "Didja get those two troublemakers?"**

**The trio walked through the door and sat with the two boys. Kurama smiled and teased them, "Who are you calling troublemakers? As I recall, you skip class nearly every day and have a reputation of beating up around five of your schoolmates a week."**

**Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "Whatever, smartass!" he laughed. He blinked for a moment before remembering that the two before him were Kurama and Hiei. "So what's up? You two can't just be here 'cause you missed me."**

**Kurama nodded. "Koenma sent us to accompany you on your next mission."**

**Yusuke groaned. "Not another one!" he whined. "We're training to beat the shit out of Toguro!"**

**Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know. You'll still get your training in, believe me. Fox and I will be preparing you and the new team for the Dark Tournament ourselves. Genkai is welcome to train you as well, you being her apprentice and all."**

**Kuwabara's eyes lit up. "There are some new guys? I wonder if they'll be stronger than me!" he shouted excitedly. Kurama chuckled at his display.**

**"According to Koenma, they're slightly stronger than you but quite a bit weaker than Kurama, Genkai and I," the fire demon stated, a small smirk threatening to curve his lips.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned. They pumped their fists into the air. "Yeah! We've got a new challenge!" they said in unison.**

**Kurama smiled, amused, and Hiei coughed lightly. "We do have a mission to complete, you fools!" the latter growled, and the fox smiled apologetically at him.**

**"Come on, Yusuke. Kuwabara. We've got new friends to train,"**

**Kurama said. He turned to Genkai. "Would you like to come, Master Genkai?"**

**The old woman shrugged. "Why the hell not? I've nothing better to do."**

**And with that, the five set off for Spirit World. More specifically, to Lord Koenma's office.**

**Killua sat up abruptly, waking from his sleep. He remembered tracing and confronting the Phantom Troupe with Gon and the others, Kuroro casting a spell, and a blinding flash of light. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'Are the others here?' He looked around the plain room and surely enough, the others were sleeping soundly.**

**A small change in breathing drew his gaze to the wall at his left, where he found that Kurapika was stirring. A few seconds passed before the Kurta shot up out of the bed much like the ex-assassin did a moment before, except the blonde had his chains at the ready.**

**The two made eye contact, and a silent question was asked. 'Should we wake the others?' Both nodded and got out of bed, Kurapika heading to wake Hisoka and Killua to wake Gon. It was a silent agreement that Gon would wake Leorio, seeing as neither Kurapika or Killua wanted to be near the man while he slept. It was simply too disgusting.**

**After everyone was woken up, they sat in a circle at the middle of the room, Hisoka by Kurapika by Killua by Gon by Leorio. There, they discussed what had happened and how they got there. Shortly after agreeing to stay vigilant, footsteps were heard coming towards the room, along with a few voices that sounded as if they were arguing. All five hunters strained to hear the conversation.**

**"…how…get here…"**

**"…different universe…?"**

**"…probably nobody dangerous…"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I doubt it."**

**As the voices drew nearer, they cleared out some. The five hunters managed to distinguish three different voices before the doorknob began turning. The door glided open and in stepped seven people, what looked like three girls and four boys.**

**"Oh!" A brunette teen with 'Jr.' tattooed on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth jumped in surprise, right into the arms of a pretty blue-haired girl with purple eyes. "I didn't know you gentlemen were awake. I am Lord Koenma, the son of King Enma, and– EEP!" Koenma squeaked as he was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. "BOTAN!" he whined.**

**'Botan', the blunette girl, put her hands on her hips, looking ready to nag the ears off the boy. "Lord Koenma, I don't plan on holding you while you welcome them."**

**Koenma huffed as his companions quietly laughed at him and muttered something about demoting the girl to housemaid for the ogres before asking for a hand up. A beautiful redheaded teen with brilliant green eyes and a tragically flat chest grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The brunette dusted himself off and nodded at the girl.**

**"Thank you, Kurama." The girl just nodded and walked back to her previous spot beside the short, black-haired kid.**

**Koenma cleared his throat before turning to face the hunters (who were just standing there, watching the scene unfold) once more. "As I was saying… I am Lord Koenma, the son of King Enma, ruler of Spirit World. I request that you answer each of my questions honestly and thoroughly, so I might be able to fix the problem." He received nods from each hunter, although a few were hesitant. "First, who are you all?"**

**The short, dark-haired kid answered first. "My name is Gon, I'm a Hunter, and my greatest weapon is my Dad's fishing rod! I was raised by my aunt, Mito, and I'm a hunter because I want to find my dad!"**

**The next to answer was the white-haired kid with dark blue eyes. "My name is Killua Zaoldyek. I come from a famous family of assassins. Like Gon, I am also a hunter." It didn't look like the kid was going to say anything else, so Koenma looked to another.**

**His gaze landed on a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. "My name is Kurapika, I am the only survivor of the Kurta clan, and I am also a hunter. My weapon of choice is my chains. I became a hunter to avenge my clan by hunting down the Phantom Troupe."**

**The taller man with spiked black hair snorted. "Self-righteous little…" Catching the look the blonde was giving him, the man cleared his throat. "Ah… My name is Leorio. I'm also a hunter, but unlike this goody-goody over here–" He jabbed his thumb at Kurapika. "–I became a hunter for money!" Kurapika opened her mouth to say something, but Leorio yelled, "Shut it, you!" He stopped talking, so all focus landed on the last man, who looked like a clown.**

**The man had very colorful hair that appeared to naturally stick out towards the back of his head. "My name is Hisoka. I'm a hunter. Everyone calls me a magician, yet I cannot perform magic. My favorite weapon is my cards." He held up a joker card. "Wanna see?"**

**Koenma's eye twitched. "No." The clown just grinned and put the card away. "Alright then… where are you from?"**

**Kurapika blinked. "Earth. Are we in a different world?"**

**Koenma shrugged. "Possibly. Why are you here?"**

**The hunters looked at one another before Killua said, "We aren't here of our own free will. We were teleported here after an incident involving the Silver Sapphire."**

**Koenma, Genkai, Botan, and Kurama felt their mouths go dry. Did that kid just say 'Silver Sapphire'?**

**He couldn't have. Absolutely not. No way. Impossible.**

**'…'**

**'Shit!' they all thought in unison except Kurama, who was too busy wondering how that treasure was swiped from his vault. Last time he checked, it was still there. Sitting all nice… and pretty… and… sparkly. Really sparkly.**

**Hiei, noticing Kurama's eyes glaze over a bit, decided to wake him. "Fox!" he whispered, jabbing the redhead with his elbow. "Dammit, fox! Snap out of it!"**

**Kurama's eyes refocused and looked down at the ice demon. "Yes, Hiei?"**

**The shorter demon just shrugged. "Nothing, you were just out of it," he answered cooly. His friend merely sighed and tuned back in to the conversation.**

**Apparently he had missed a lot while zoning out because Koenma was already nodding and contemplating possible solutions. The prince sighed. "The only solution I can think of is if you win the upcoming Dark Tournament. Each member of the winning team is granted one wish. Be aware that it is very dangerous as you will be fighting against demons."**

**Leorio squinted his eyes at Koenma and leaned in really close to him, causing him to step back. "We'd each get a wish? Any wish? No restrictions?"**

**Koenma sighed. "Yes, any wish. But as I was saying, it's very dangerous. If you'd rather not risk it, I could set you guys up with a job here in Spirit World."**

**The hunters seemed to consider this greatly. "What are the requirements to participate in the tournament?" Killua asked.**

**"You must have five members in your team," Koenma stated. "Registration ends at the end of the week. Until you decide, you may–"**

**"WE'RE JOINING THE TOURNAMENT!" Gon cheered, taking everyone by surprise. Koenma raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy's brash attitude. He looked to the other hunters, and, after the shock wore off, they all nodded their consent.**

**Koenma sighed. "If you're all sure, then you'll be staying with Master Genkai over here. She, along with Hiei and Kurama, will train you for the Dark Tournament. I wish you all luck. Come, Botan." The two left the room, leaving the two teams to bond.**

**"So…" Kuwabara started, a friendly smile etched upon his face. "Let's get to know each other!"**

**SMACK. "Wait 'til we get back to the temple, at least!"**

**XOXOXOX**

**Okay, there goes the beginning… I don't know if I wanna continue this, especially since I'm not too sure about your opinions on this. If you could tell me that you wanna see this continued, go ahead. If you think it's terrible and I should burn in Hell for writing this, go ahead. Just tell me SOMETHING. Also, neither Kurama nor Kurapika are females. They're just slightly feminine in appearance and I like bothering them with that. Okay? Okay. Thank you!**


End file.
